1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a safety disposable syringe, more particularly to a safety disposable syringe including a barrel and a needle seat provided with a canula and engageable with a piston on a plunger for withdrawing the canula into the barrel prior to disposal of the syringe.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional safety disposable syringe that includes a barrel 11, a plunger 14 extending into the barrel 11, a piston 15 mounted on the plunger 14 and formed with an engaging groove 151, and a needle seat 13 extending into the barrel 11, connected to a canula 16, and formed with an engaging tongue 131 that is engageable with the engaging groove 151 so as to permit withdrawal of the canula 16 into the barrel 11 prior to disposal of the safety disposable syringe. The needle seat 13 is formed with a needle channel 133 for extension of the canula 16 thereinto, and a fluid passage 132 extending from one end of the needle channel 133 through an end face 1311 of the engaging tongue 131 so as to permit fluid communication between the canula 16 and a chamber of the barrel 11. However, since the fluid passage 132 passes through the engaging tongue 131, the latter requires a larger size to allow formation of the fluid passage 132 therethrough. As such, the design of the aforesaid safety disposable syringe is not suitable for application to small sized syringes, i.e., syringes that are less than 1 cc in size.